


Dear Blue

by ItsQueenSara



Series: Spierfeld One Shots [3]
Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsQueenSara/pseuds/ItsQueenSara
Summary: Another fluffy one shot about Bram and Simon ❤️





	Dear Blue

FROM:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com   
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com   
DATE: Jan 9 at 8:38 PM   
SUBJECT: SORRY! 

Dear Blue,   
they say that if you truly love something, you should let it go. I thought a lot about it the past days. And here's the thing: It doesn't seem like I can. Maybe that makes me egoistic or stupid or blue-eyed. Honestly, I couldn't care less.   
I miss our honest chats. I miss our heart full conversations. I miss our flirting. But most importantly, I miss you. Every single day. Every single night. Every single second. I miss you so much it hurts.   
I can't even think straight (pun not indeed). It's so freaking frustrating knowing that you can shut me off and I don't even know if you feel as crappy as I am.   
I don't know if I should tell you that, but because I am quite sure you don't read my mails anymore I'll just do it. Every time a boy smiles at me I silently pray that it's you. I'd daydream about us together and never letting go again. He would just randomly walk up at me and say something like: " I'm Blue." And then you'd grab me and we'd be making out. I know. I'm a freaking lovesick puppy, but I wouldn't want it any other way.   
Please answer me. I swear I won't be mad. Just please! 

Love, Simon 

***

FROM:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com   
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com   
DATE: Jan 15 at 5:20 PM   
SUBJECT: Thank you 

Dear Blue,   
I got your shirt, which leaves me thinking you did read my last email. I hope you aren't weirded out by me.   
But that's not the reason for this mail.   
I honestly don't know what to think about the shirt. I mean I love it, but on the other hand it reminds me that I lost you. It just keeps on playing with my feelings. Like all I want to do is grab your face and kiss you. So yeah.  
I understand that you are not ready to be out yet, believe me I am an expert on that, but it still breaks my heart. 

Love,   
Simon 

***

FROM:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com   
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com   
DATE: Jan 12 at 10:15 AM  
SUBJECT: I don't know... 

... if I should share that with you, but someone asked me out today. And he's really cute, but somehow I couldn't say yes. And that's all your freaking fault. I can't stop thinking about you. I have the feeling that I won't be able to date anyone but you. And you know what's really ridiculous?   
I'll spend my whole life dreaming of dating someone who's just existing on my screen and won't even talk to me, instead of living my life and dating really cute real boys. This is just so freaking frustrating. So yeah, I'll just continue thinking about kissing you... and other things. 

Love,   
Simon 

***

FROM:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com   
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com   
DATE: Jan 20 at 11:16 PM   
SUBJECT: I can't think of a freakingg caption 

Dear Blue,   
My friends tragged me to a bar today and I got tiny weeny itsi bitsy drunj. Just a bit, so I am not as gramatical as usual. Sorrry!   
We went to a Gay bar and it was kindi fun and nice and stuff and I flirted with this hot guy, but hesnot you. I can't get this out of my head. I miss you sweetheart. I rlly wabt to kiss of your face and do, you know, stuff. Because I reely loooooovvvveeee you. 

Love,   
Jaques, I mean Simon 

***

FROM:hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com   
TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com   
DATE: Jan 21 at 8:20 AM   
SUBJECT: OMG

Dear Blue,   
I just read my mail from last night and I am so sorry. This is really embarrassing right now. I mean I shouldn't bother because I am not even sure if you still read them, but I shouldn't just write you drunken mails. Everything that I said was true though. I hope it didn't make you uncomfortable. 

Love,   
Simon 

***

I almost reached my lockers, when it happens.  
» I'm Blue and you're really cute when you're drunk! « and then he kisses me.


End file.
